Look Right Through Me
by Up the downside
Summary: Summary: Izaya is a lonely soul, trying to make it through high school whilst desperately leaving behind the ghosts of his past. And also, coping with a secret love for Heiwajima Shizuo. Full summary inside. Rated M for Language/yaoi.
1. Rain

Summary: Izaya is a lonely soul, trying to make it through high school whilst desperately leaving behind the ghosts of his past. And also, coping with a secret love for Heiwajima Shizuo. What happens when they finally come face to face? Grow close, and unhinge their darkest secrets… and desires.

I do not own Durarara! Or any of it's characters. Characters in this fic will be slightly OC. Izaya, Shizuo and others will still have many characteristics as they do in the anime/novel.

Warning: Language, and yaoi.

R a i n

Let me tell you some things about humans.

Foolish, greedy creatures. They hate, they love, they feel sorrow they feel joy. They lie they cheat, they're heroic they're brave. They're strong and cunning, weak and frail.

They feel emotions.

Smiling…laughing.

I wonder what it's like, to show those emotions amongst friends and family… I wonder what it's like to show them around him…

Around Shizuo-kun…

Would he even notice me if I said a word to him? I've walked past him so many times… he's barley even glanced in my direction. Not like he would even be into a guy like me, or even guys in general. I sigh, and sip my tea that was way too bland for my liking. It needed sugar.

So did my life.

Bland, was how my life tasted. I'm a shy, apathetic teen to those who see me. I wear dark clothing, dark blue's and charcoal gray. My raven hair sweeps steadily over reddish brown eyes. Eye's that always look rested, as I listen to my music under a desolate tree, the only tree hidden in our schools field.

People chatter around me, laugh and run around like maniacs, but they never seem phased by me. In fact it's like I'm not even there at all, sitting against the tree's trunk.

I sigh deeply. If only they knew.

What kind of life I've been living the past three years.

It's funny. You're probably thinking- "Oh, this is a story about a lonely, emo high school boy, who's in love with a prince like, high school jock."

I assure you dear reader that it is much more than that.

I assure you that Shizuo is far from what he seems, as am I. People never take the time to get to know the real person you are. They love to judge you before they get to know you. Sadly, not many people have gotten to know me ever since I shut myself down. It's gotten so bad, all of my teachers never pick me for anything for class. Though they're never bothered by me since I'm practically an A student.

I'm just the guy who sits in the back of class, with a pen and notebook tucked under my desk where I proceed to cram poems into. Everything is hidden inside that little journal, and I would be damned if someday it was misplaced.

The school bell is right on cue with the rain drops that start to fall from the sky. I get up from my spot, adjust my sweatshirt, screw the cap onto my tea and grab my book bag.

I walk across the field and into the school. Right as I round the corner to my locker, I bump into Shinra.

"Howsit going?" He asked, a smiled brightly, I nodded back.

It's amazing how he's always in high spirits.

"How have you been feeling, Izaya-kun?"

Oh and, that's my name by the way.

"I've been… alright, I guess. Nothing new."

"I see… have you been getting any rest? You haven't been skipping around roof tops lately, have you?"

I scowled, "what are you, my mother?" I slammed the locker door after gathering up my books.

"I'm only trying to look out for you…" Shinra sighed, "But I guess it can't be helped, you know?"

Shinra and I walked towards art. It happens to be my favorite class, for many reasons.

One of them, being him.

I walked in the room, sliding into the desk at the back of the class. Shinra sat in the desk right next to me, pushing his glasses up with an index finger. I looked up at him and he caught my gaze and grinned cheesily back at me. Shinra has been my only friend, well of course there was his roomate- Celty-san. A mysterious girl though. I've never seen her without a bike helmet on…

Shinra has never really told me much about that…

"Oi, Izaya, let me borrow your markers?" Shinra asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah sure… let me just-" I started to ruffle through my bag and realized that my markers and pens weren't in there. I must have left the pouch in my locker.

"Shit, I must have left them in my locker," I said "I'll be right back…"

I raced out of the classroom, desperate to make it back to class on time. I rounded the corner to where my locker was-

Only to come smashing into the person dashing in front of me.

"Ehhg!" I said as I crashed to the floor, "Damn it… Um, I'm sorry…" I said as I looked up at the person I collided with.

And that person, was Shizuo…

Oh.

My eyes grew wide at the tall, broad boy who was above me. His blond hair had the perfect amount of tussle, and his golden eyes met mine.

My heart started to pound quickly.

"Fuck, no I'm sorry… I wasn't looking" he said, and reached out for my hand. I hesitated for a split second, to try and settle my mind.

Because all of this was happening so quickly.

He's actually… helping me. He's… looking at me.

"T-thanks…" I say, and I take his hand. It's soft and warm, absolutely everything I imagined.

"No problem" he said, brushing off his shoulder "I guess we were both in a hurry."

"Y-yeah…"

"Hm, we're in the same art class aren't we?"

"I believe so… I uh, I usually sit in the back." I murmured, but he still caught it.

"Oh, that's right! You're the one kid who's always drawing portraits."

I nodded. Still surprised that he actually knows of my general existence.

"You're arts pretty incredible. I usually just draw cartoons, characters from manga."

"Ah, I see…" I said. As amazing and perfect as this moment is, I realized that I have to get back to class. And I guess he does too.

"I actually was going to my locker to get my markers and pens…"

"Oh cool! I'll walk with you." He said. My chest hammered again…

He wants to walk with me…

"Yeah, that's fine…" I said, and awkwardly removed myself from the floor to head to my locker. He followed behind me silently, a few seconds later that silence was broken.

"So what's your name?" He asked abruptly, I stammered.

"Orihara Izaya" I told him, and the blonds lips turned up in a soft grin.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Shizuo- Shizuo Heiwajima."

"N-nice to meet you as well Heiwajima-san…" I said quietly, he laughed in return.

"Please don't be formal, just call me Shizuo."

"Oh… okay" I gulped. This is far too unrealistic.

We finally reached my locker, and I open it quickly- still have two minutes until the late bell rings.

He stands by me casually as I reach for my pen bag on the top shelve. I bend down to also get my tea I was drinking at lunch- only to hear a click-clack of metal hit the floor.

"Hey, you dropped this" Shizuo said, picking up the object from the ground. I turned my head to realize my switch blade has fallen out.

"Fuck" I winced, snatching it a little too quickly out of his hand, he looked surprised.

"It's okay man… I got one too…" Shizuo said, patting his front pocket.

"Sorry- I'm just a little paranoid… sometimes." I said, shaking my head. He probably thinks I'm a freak…

"Don't worry about it. Kind of funny though, you don't really seem like the type to carry such a blade around."

"Yeah… it's just kind of for self defenses. Just in case." I told him, "Sometimes I get jumped on my way home." I admitted. Yeah, I'm not really that invisible to others.

But… I'm not weak.

"Oh, I hear ya. It's not easy in this part of town I'll have to admit. I get jumped by a few thugs now and then."

Wide eyed, I looked back up at him.

"Really? I never would have thought… I mean you're just so…"

"Big, and intimidating?" He shrugged, "Yeah… I do get that a lot."

Well I bet. After all, he is standing at six foot one.

And I, am a merely five foot seven.

I looked at the blond for a second. Up close, he's a lot more mellow. His emotions are soft and almost timid. I always imagined him like this… as hard as he is to read.

I've always been able to read any human. I can tell when they're suffering, depressed, jubilant and such. But Shizuo, no. He's very difficult to read.

"… You there?" He said, waving a large hand in front of my face. I blinked, and shook my head a bit to try and eliminate the embarrassing fantasies surfacing in my mind.

"Sorry… we're late. We should probably go back to class-" I said, but he stopped me short.

"Eh… How about we just skip, it's just art you know, I doubt we're doing anything exciting."

"Oh… well-"

"Come on man, let's just hang out for the rest of the day."

"Hang out?"

Hang out. Nobody has asked me to "hang out" in three years.

"Yeah! Let's walk around the town. And even if any thugs come near us, I'll pummel their asses into the ground. Promise." He said, with a wide grin. I had to stop myself from blushing.

"Okay, sounds good." I admitted. Though I've never skipped before… there's a first for everything.

I followed the blond outside the door and onto the streets of Ikebukuro. The sun has finally come out from the dark clouds, and everything was looking lively.

I was feeling lively. For the first time I felt warmth- excitement. I'm here, free for the day, with him.

With Shizuo.

The love of my life.


	2. Warmth

I do not own Durarara! Or any of it's characters. Characters in this fic will be slightly OC. Izaya, Shizuo and others will still have many characteristics as they do in the anime/novel.

Warning: Language, and yaoi.

Note: Remember, the characters are very OC… but not for long.

Shizuo's point of view.

W a r m t h

Never in my life have I seen a boy so frail looking.

I rubbed my forehead, a bump starting to form on my temples. I looked up at the raven haired boy on the floor. He rubs his forehead too. I apologize to him, and help him up. His hands are really cold, and he stammers as he speaks to me. He's… adorable.

Damn it. I'm thinking those thoughts again. I still can't help it.

It's hard… embracing my secret.

He goes to his locker, and he lets me follow him. I've never talked to this guy before- I know he's in my art class. I've took a peek at him once or twice when he wasn't looking.

Sadly, I've never gotten to look into those eyes of his. Which I now know, are rather deep and dark.

I ask him his name.

"Izaya Orihara." He tells me.

Kind of sounds like… Isaiah.

"I'm Shizuo, Shizuo Heiwajima." I tell him, he kind of nods. But I can tell he's keeping something locked in. He always has this distant look on his face. For some reason it kind of pisses me off. I mean, how can someone look so unemotional all the time?

Apparently, this guy.

And when he dropped his switch blade on the ground- I didn't see that one coming. As I picked it up he snatched it away from me in an almost greedy manner. He seems possessive over it. He tells me it's for self defense, and that he gets jumped. I can definitely see that though, he is kinda weak looking. But at the same time he looks like someone who could defend himself.

Probably not like me, I flex a little under my shirt. Feeling my muscles tense, and then I take a quick peak at his arms. Not much muscle under that long v-neck shirt… his skin looks kind of soft though… kind of creamy… I wonder how it would feel-

Shit, I'm losing myself again.

He says something to me about going to art- which we are already late for. I am feeling bored, I'd rather leave this shit-hole and look for something better to do.

I ask him if he wants to leave with me. He looks a bit appalled, like no one has ever asked him such a thing, nor has he ever attempted to skip. But he nods, and shoves his stuff back in his locker.

And we make our leave, with Izaya walking right behind me.

"You're… awfully quiet." I said to Izaya, who looked up suddenly.

"Yeah… Sorry. This is just a first for me."

"How so?" I asked him, and he shrugged.

"Well… I don't really get invited to hang out."

"Really? That's surprising to me…"

Izaya looked confused by what I said.

"How so? I mean…" Izaya stopped, spreading his arms out wide, "Do I look like that much fun?"

I stopped to look back. He observed the boy, head to toe. He sure wore a lot of dark colors, whilst I just stood out in blue uniform.

"… Why don't you wear your uniform?"

"Don't have to." He shrugged, and walked in front of me.

"Won't you get in major shit? It's against school policies-"

"I'm not noticed, Heiwajima-san."

"Shizuo…"

"Right." He huffed. His cheeks were turning red- like he wasn't used to admitting this much about himself.

"I…" I started, but I just stared at the back of Izaya's head as he walked in front of me. He had so many questions, but he was afraid he couldn't phrase them right.

"So… Where should we go?" I asked him, and he halted. His head whipped back to face me, and he once again shrugged his bony shoulders.

"I… guess I don't really care."

"Heh, you don't get out all that much do you?"

"No, it's not really for me I guess."

"Well…"

"I think I should just… go home." Izaya said, his eyes drawing near to the ground, "I'm just not… very much fun. I'm sorry."

With that, he bowed and started to turn on his feet.

No.

I grabbed his shoulder, Izaya's reaction was a jolt of his frame.

"We don't have to walk around the city…" I told him, "We can just… go to my place maybe? If you prefer indoors…"

What am I even doing?

Izaya's eyes grew wide, his eye's fixated on Shizuo's.

"Are you sure?" Izaya asked, and Shizuo nodded.

"Yeah… we can just hang out there. Sound okay?" I said, and Izaya nodded at the blond once again. He sure is quiet… maybe I can get something out of him.

Izaya's point of view.

He's inviting me to his… house.

The butterflies in my stomach were going ballistic. All of these questions are going through my mind-

Why is he talking to me?

Why is he suddenly interested in me?

Why do I have to be such a fucking idiot?

I'm afraid. I'm afraid of showing my real self- to anyone. Shinra could vouch for me… it's ugly. And now, he's inviting me over to his home. I almost got away too…but I just can't say no to him. There's a side of me that wants to pull away from this- it's a nightmare, the love of my life could see the real side of me. But then… the last hour has been a dream. I dream I wish I could never escape.

This could be a chance, or it could end in disaster.

"Which way is your house?" I ask him, and he points to his left.

"Just down this street." he tells me.

I gulp. I'm still walking behind him, but I'm tempted to go to his side. I pick up my pace, and walk beside him. The blond grins.

"Getting lonely back there?" he said, and I looked away. That stupid, fucking blush was trying to resurface.

"Just up the stairs." he said, and I looked up. His apartments, I'll have to admit, weren't as nice as mine.

However, I got the feeling that…

"You live alone?"

"Yeah, been like that for awhile." he said, reaching for his keys out of his pocket. He jiggled them in the lock and the door swung open. We stepped inside, removing our shoes.

"Well, home sweet home!" Shizuo said, and I peered around the room. Simple really- not too different from mine. Just messier. A kotatsu sit in the center, littered with magazines, snack wrappers. There was a TV, a couch, an entrance to a small kitchen. Izaya felt rather cozy.

"So yeah… this is it. Want something to drink?" Shizuo asked, and I shook my head.

"Oh no, it's fine. I'm not thirsty…" A lie. I could really use a cup of tea.

"Are you sure…? I do have tea-"

"Well…" I said, smiling weakly. The blond laughed.

"Hey… do that again." he pointed at me, and I cringed.

"What, smile?" I said, smiling back at him, my face turning red. Shizuo chuckled.

"First time I've ever seen that." he said, putting water on the stove. I took a seat at his kotatsu, the blanket invited warmth to my legs. And that stupid smile… wouldn't seem to leave me face.

Shizuo returned with tea, and poured me a cup. I thanked him, and brought the tea up to my lips.

"Do you want sugar?" he asked, gesturing to the bowl of sugar cubes.

"Oh no, that's not a really good idea." I told him.

Me and sugar… don't mix well.

"Oh come on… it's just a little sugar, it'll bring out the flavor more." Shizuo plopped a few sugar cubes into the cup. I sighed, I was losing to him more and more.

The hot, sugary tea traveled through my throat, warming my tummy. Shizuo downed his whole cup in one gulp.

"So, what do you do?" Shizuo asked, "Like, besides art?"

"Um, I write a lot of poetry I guess."

"Well that's still considered art." He chuckled, and smiled again.

"Well I'm not one for sports…" I admitted, sipping more sweet tea.

As time flew by, we just talked and talked. We talked about all sorts of things. Stuff that pissed us off, favorite books, times of embarrassment. I laughed, for the first time in awhile, I haven't stopped smiling.

My heart hasn't stopped pounding in my chest.

"So, you live alone too?" He asked me, and I responded.

"Yup! Been on my own for awhile now…"

"Really?"

"Three years. Living solo~" I said, my cheeks felt bubbly. All this sugar was starting to get to me.

This could be dangerous…

"Do you ever get lonely?" He asked, and I shrugged.

"Sometimes… but usually I make it by."

"What about your parents?"

Silence.

"I…" Izaya looked away, "I'd rather not talk about that."

More silence.

"We don't have to." He assured.

"I'm really sorry… it's a long story. Rather painful…"

Shizuo nodded, "No, I shouldn't have asked though-"

"But you know what, it's kinda nice," I smiled, "I've never opened myself up like this. I never thought someone like you would even want to hang out with me."

"Someone like me huh, what do I seem like to you?" He was looking at me intently, and my heart raced at the question.

"Well… you seem like you would have higher standards for friends."

"That's the thing, Izaya, I'm really not what you think. It pisses me off when people fucking think I'm such a king. I hate it, I don't want that. I want friends like you, friends that understand me!" He huffed, throwing his cup against the wall.

"Shizuo calm down. Please." I reached for him at the other side of the table, grabbing his forearm.

"I know how you feel. For three years I haven't been myself. Nobody has even bothered to come up to me, to talk to me. Nobody can see me, I'm like a ghost."

"But … you're amazing."

Izaya's eyes wandered to the table top.

"You're the one that actually approached me. I've been too nervous… You're really the amazing one."

"You don't know what I'm like…"

"No," Izaya smiled lightly. His smile turned upward into a coyish grin, "… but I'd like to."

Shizuo blushed furiously. I managed to laugh.

"Oh wow. This is great, it really is a dream!"

"A dream?" Shizuo started, but I put both shoulders on his table, and rested my chin upon my hands.

"Well, Shizuo, how about we get to know each other?"

Shizuo laughed, "You go first, Izaya."

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Then you might want to listen closely okay. My story is not an easy one."

So, thank you everybody for reading so far! I hope you are enjoying this story just as much as I enjoy writing it. It's a bit complex at the beginning. In this chapter you'll notice how things are starting to unfold… so please keep reading. This story has a lot of suspense, drama and romance to offer. I will not let me readers down!

Thanks for the reviews~ They are pondered on.


	3. Past

I do not own Durarara! Or any of it's characters. Characters in this fic will be slightly OC. Izaya, Shizuo and others will still have many characteristics as they do in the anime/novel.

Warning: Language, and yaoi.

Note: Just a heads up, I apologize for the awkward transitions in the story. Um, I use a crappy Microsoft words and when I put it on Fanfiction it gets messed up… I can't really fix it. But any who, please enjoy the third chapter.

P a s t

Izaya's point of view.

"Three years ago."

I faced Shizuo, we were sitting on his couch. Shizuo hugged his knees, listening intently. The look on his face was almost childish, it made my stomach flutter.

"I was just at home. Normal day, you know? Doing homework with my sisters. My mom was in the kitchen making Ootoro, my favorite." I chuckled, and Shizuo smiled lightly before I continued.

"My dad, was… a man of complications. He had a drinking problem, he was rarely home. My mom practically raised my sisters and I because my dad would always be out drinking with friends. Mom hid behind a fake smile, but I knew she was in pain because of my father. I would hear her crying every night. Still, she managed to pull through. Until my dad came home that night.

Shit faced drunk, and angry. He started yelling at my mom, throwing her around like a rag doll. My sisters whimpered, and we hurried upstairs without my father noticing. That made me feel sick, I left my mother. But, I had to protect my sisters. We hid in the closet, where the yelling and thrashing kept on going, and my sisters were sobbing into my shirt. Everything was cut short when I heard my mom scream and plead… A gunshot. POP!"

Shizuo shivered, eyes wide… his mouth slightly open. I closed my eyes, and sighed.

"I stopped breathing, my head felt dizzy. My sisters sobbing got louder but I shushed them, held them, and braced for what would happen next. He eventually, came up the stairs. I remember hearing him curse under his breath, calling my mom a bitch, a bunch of terrible things you can probably imagine. My sisters and I were completely silent… almost like we were waiting, waiting for our death. However my dad just came in the room… sat and the bed… and shot himself in the head."

I looked up at Shizuo and smiled. Shizuo's face was frozen with fear.

"Izaya-"

"Well, and that's that." I said, putting my arms behind my head.

Shizuo took a deep breath, "I remember that" he told me. I looked at him with an awed expression, and he continued.

"On the news. I remember that… and it was you, and your two sisters."

"That's right. My sisters are in foster care right now. Every once in awhile I visit them… but" Izaya's eyes watered for a second, and then he sniffled. "They're scarred."

Shizuo nodded, and rested his face between his legs.

"So that's why you're so quiet, Izaya."

"I shut down after that. I still am… not so much after the time we've spent together today. I mean hell, I'm doing about a weeks worth of talking for me!" I threw my arms up and sat back against the couch. I just told somebody my story, my tragedy. I just told it to Shizuo of all people!

"So, what about you, Shizu-chan?"

"Excuse me… Shizu-chan?"

"… Yeah, has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"Don't know if I like it… you know, you're acting rather cocky right now. You just told me the most tragic thing I've heard in ages."

"Yeah? Well… I try my best not to fret about it. Might as well enjoy this dream while I can."

"Why do you keep referring to dreams, Izaya?"

"Because right now…" I gulped, "I'm living my dream."

"What is your dream exactly?"

"To be with the one that understands me…" I said, already regretting it. I shouldn't have said it like that….

"I'm… the one? You make it sound like…" Shizuo started to blush, and I started to freak.

"Well- uh… See it's like-" I started, but instead my eyes laid upon Shizuo's smile that was forming. That was unexpected.

"Do you want to hear what my dream sounds like?"

"What would that be, Shizu-chan?"

"I want to escape. Just for a bit, with somebody. To get out of this damned town full of fools and douche bags… you know what I mean?"

"That I do." I said, my heart was dancing, palms were sweaty. It's times like these where I feel incredibly week against the blond. Damn him… I just can't help it.

"We're going, you and I man."

"What? Shizuo-"

"Come on… let's go somewhere where we can do whatever the hell we want!" Shizuo exclaimed, and I began to grin.

"Well, what about money? Did that ever occur to you, Shizu-chan?"

"Of course it did. And stop calling me that. You get pretty aggravating when you have sugar."

"It's not so much the sugar. I'm more like me." I laughed, narrowing my eyes into his, and he furrowed a brow.

"So, no more innocent, flustered, blushing?"

"Well… I can't stop the blushing. But if you like me innocent…"

"No. Just be you." Shizuo rolled his eyes, and I smiled with satisfaction.

This is great! I've never felt so alive. I finally got to talk to the guy I never thought I'd be able to approach, and he's so a lot better than I sought him out to be. He actually see's me! Oh man this is just wonderful!

"So, about the money?" I asked him, and he shifted off the couch, and over to a closet across the room. In the closet, he pulled out a duffle bag.

"What are you, a con artist?" I asked, and he started to double over in laughter.

"Wow, so I was right…" I said, and he threw the bag towards me. I zipped open the bag, which revealed hundreds of bills.

"No, not a con artist…"

I looked inside to view the contents.

"What the fuck… how did you-"

"That… is my college money actually." he rubbed the back of his head, and I started to laugh. All of this laughing was starting to hurt my gut.

"We're splurging all of your college funds?"

"Hell yeah!"

"… You're an idiot."

Shizuo glared up at me, and I waved my hands around assuring him.

"Don't be so mad I'm just teasing!" I said, and he huffed a breath.

"Izaya, come here."

I walked over next to him and he pulled me close.

"There's something you need to know about me." he told me, and I was shaking under the grip he had on my shirt.

"Y-yeah?" I said, shocked when he lifted up my chin to face my face towards his.

"I have a short fuse-"

"I know-"

"DON'T… piss me off." he warned, and I nodded. As serious the situation was, his tone was unbelievably attractive.

And the way he touched me…

"I'll try, Shizuo. But I'm able to be so open with you… you're making me like this." I told him, and with that he let go.

"You should probably stay the night." he said, and I felt jittery.

"Oh… well, I don't have to Shizu-chan…"

"I want you to. Just hang tight… we'll leave tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Are you serious, what about school?"

"Come on Izaya, the sooner the better. I've been waiting years for this."

"What about your parents?" I asked him, and he looked at me, face cold like stone.

"Don't have them right now, got kicked out."

"Why?"

"My short fuse…" he sighed.

"Oh… makes sense I guess. Well, okay Shizu-chan. I'll go with you."

Shizuo smiled, and took a seat next to me.

"Izaya, why is this the first time we're meeting? I mean… it's like, you're the kinda person I've been looking for."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's just… you understand me, you listen- you know how I really am."

There was something about the way Shizuo talked to me. Like… he was having the same kind of thoughts as me.

Wait… that can't be right… what if he's-

"You're a nice guy, Shizuo. As for as I know. But let me tell you another thing about me…" I said, and he leaned in closer, curious.

"I can read people like an open book."

"…"

"You're hiding secrets just like me, that's why we connect so well- on some parts at least. You're jock like at school, a flirt to girls and a princely type to the whole student body. You have a temper though that you try to hide, no parents to guide you… and there's something else you wont tell me."

Shizuo gulped.

'Gotcha,' I thought.

"That's a lie, there's nothing to hide."

"Mhmm… okay." I said, and smirked at him. Oh this was so much fun!

I might actually have a chance. My dreams are really coming true!

"Whatever, like I'd ever tell you. You'd probably laugh."

"No I won't…"

"I'm not going to tell anyone, okay?"

I frowned, "You will though."

"How do you know that?"

"I have some ideas, and remember, other secrets of my own."

"…" Shizuo turned away.

I got up and sat back down on the couch.

"Izaya."

"Hmmm?"

"About your story… I'm really sorry."

"Just… forget about it. Now you know… what it's been like all these years. Why I never talked to anybody." I looked away from him.

"… But now you've gotten to know me. I'm pretty great, huh?" I snickered, and he rolled his eyes- almost a little too far back.

"More like, annoying, kind of like a flea."

"Hey!" I yelled, throwing a pillow at his head, "RUDE."

"Tch…" he said, picking out more things from his closet. Shizuo and I packed for the rest of the day. He remained silent for the most part and so did I.

My whole day started off as ordinary. I got up from my ordinary bed and sipped my bland, ordinary tea. I got to school, did ordinary work and drank more bland tea. But when I bumped into Shizuo in the hall- my dream flickered on. My inner most fantasies are coming to life. I'm able to be me in front of him without being judged! Without feeling uncomfortable. Outstanding… just brilliant! And now… something more is in store for me. His secret, is what I look forward to unraveling.

I also, look forward to making him fall in love with me.

So here's chapter three. Things are starting to cook up a bit… beginning was a bit dark too. But behold, Izaya's past. In this chapter you saw Izaya come out of the cocoon. Now we're going to see what he's really like… as he gets to be more comfortable with Shizuo.

Thanks for reading! Please review.


End file.
